Across the Boundary
by kaibaluv
Summary: A newly reunited family regains control of their company but risk being taken over by another, more famous, company.


Across the boundaries by: xxdarkglass

**Author's Note:** This is most likely the shortest chapter I'll write for this story, the next one will be longer. Also, there's barely any mention of Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters here, but that will change as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! :)

"Happy birthday, sis," her twin sister whispered to her as they and their older brother, Sebastian, lay hiding under his bed. Their parents were fighting again and this time it seemed serious so Sebastian hid himself and his younger sisters incase something happened. Although, on they're way to their hiding place, their father cut one of the twins across the neck. A long line of blood slowly appeared although the knife had barely touched her the blade was sharp. The trio lay under the bed as the sound of yelling escalated and the fifteen year old called the police. He knew if his father were arrested that he'd get out eventually and Sebastian feared that he would come after him if he called but the safety of his nine-year-old sisters was more important to him. "Nine one one, what's your emergency," asked the overly perky woman. As he started to answer her question, that's when he heard it. Silence. He hung up knowing the police would track the call and come anyway. He ordered his sisters to stay behind as he went to see what happened. He took cautious steps through the long corridor and turned to his left. The living room was splattered with blood and two lifeless corpses lay next to each other with identical stab wounds. Sebastian wasn't the least bit mortified, however. In a way, he was almost glad. Glad that his parents were gone because they made his life a living hell. He didn't want this to be the case with his younger sisters. Little did he know, Silver had sneaked off and also saw the horrific scene and silently went back to her sister. He returned solemnly and told his sisters to follow him to the big oak tree in the backyard. One twin followed while the other was fast asleep, unbeknownst to them. Once they got to the tree, they noticed she was missing but the police had already come. Sebastian went back to the house, avoiding the officers, and looked in his room for her, but she was already gone. "Poor girl," one officer said to another. "She's an orphan now." "Looks like Matsuda's going to adopt her though," said the other. Anywhere but here, he thought and hoped that his sister would be treated well in her new home. Three years later, Sebastian left. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew that he had to get out of the Darkglass Mansion. He knew he'd be leaving his twelve-year-old sister, but he also knew that his presence wasn't good for her. He'd caused his sisters far too much pain as it was and he wasn't looking to cause anymore. So, he left without a word on his sister's birthday. She'll understand in time, he thought.

The sky was pitch black over a silent night where the only sound was the whistling of the bone chilling wind. The girl with dark purple hair and dress could only be visible when the light of the moon illuminated her pale skin. Her dress floated softly as it was carried by the wind. Despite the cold, she still preformed the nightly ritual of walking to the tree on the hill that could be seen on the horizon from almost any point in the small town. She always sat in the same spot under the old oak tree and this time would be no different. She sat there and hugged her knees to her chest as she felt that she was alone, forgotten and uncared for as a broken CD was. It was true that she was broken; she'd seen her parents' still corpses and was abandoned by her older brother. Both events caused her world views to become shattered in such a way that she truly believed that no matter how much you love someone, you'll end up hurting them in some way, shape or form, intentional or not. The oak tree symbolized everything. It was where her brother had taken her to after witnessing the suicide-murder. He'd whispered that everything would be okay and she'd believed him. Years later, she'd been sitting under the very same tree when her brother packed up and left. She had only been twelve at the time, but she knew that begging him to stay wouldn't have resulted in anything. So she sat there, weeping and singing the same song she was now. It was a sad tune that she'd written herself, appropriate for all she'd been through. The one thing she never had to worry about was the house since it was built on the land her family owned. The Darkglass family had always been rich, even though her brother took some money with him when he left, there was more than enough money left over. Even so, for fear she'd use up the money that was needed to pay the bills, Silver never enrolled her self into any type of school and became a drop out in the seventh grade. However, she was not stupid. The family's estate had a vast collection of books ranging from the works of Shakespeare to theories of great scientists. She was well aware of the human anatomy, although no matter what the temperature or condition, she was never ill and she couldn't figure out why. This, in itself, was enough to depress her when all she wanted was to die since she had neither spoken with nor seen anyone in three years; she felt there was no reason left to live. Even though tomorrow would be her birthday, she felt no need to celebrate, as she hadn't in two years.

Her eyes fluttered open and then shut closed again as the sunlight that escaped through the thin, pink curtains invaded her retinas. She sighed and turned over to the blue eyed, whiskered beauty that was her Siamese cat, Cleopatra. Today was both of their birthdays, Cleo was six and Selena fifteen. Selena got up lazily and preformed her morning ritual. Then, she and Cleo headed downstairs to their annual birthday celebration. Selena didn't want a party this year; she just wanted the day to her self. She walked in the warm, summer day along the lazy Saturday morning streets of the mostly quiet town. She thought about the dreams she'd had for the past few years, almost ever night it was the same. As she thought about it, she ran into someone. Surprised, she looked up and said her apologies to the very well known face. He didn't say a word but the look in his ocean blue eyes screamed bloody murder. Selena raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. It was hilarious to her how someone could get so worked up over an accident. "Excuse me Mr. Seto Kaiba, but I don't see why you're getting so angry over one little thing. You _do_ have a company to run, do you not?" The brunet narrowed his eyes at her and walked off, likewise she went her own way. The color of his hair reminded her of what she'd been thinking of. In those dreams, she was hiding under a bed with two people she did not recognize. The younger girl wished her a happy birthday and called Selena her sister. Then, she was alone with the sound of sirens outside. She was scared and walked out of the restroom where she wandered off to and she was found by a younger version of her father. He walked her out to his police car, but on the way, she saw two people dead. The woman had multiple cuts along her arms and face while the man only had a bruise, probably from something the woman threw at him, and a single, final stab through his heart. His hands still griped the knife embedded into his chest. It was a disturbing dream, but something told her it was true and she wanted to know for sure if it was.

He walked the streets of Domino thinking about the events that took place all those years ago. He was twenty-one now and had his own apartment and a promising career at KaibaCorp. His life was good, to the ignorant on-looker. In all honesty, he regretted what he did, but he knew it was for the better. Sebastian sat on a park bench under the tree and watched the, however few, families playing together around the park. Then, he saw her, the girl with pink hair and auburn eyes, and the very same one that the police officer took away that night. He'd missed his younger sister dearly, so much so that he didn't think before walking over to her. "I'm guessing today's your birthday?" The girl nodded and looked at him questionably. "You seem familiar," she said finally. "That's because I'm your brother," he'd said it just like that like people found out who their siblings were on a regular basis. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?" Within moments, the two arrived at the police office asking for a background check. "Sebastian Anthony Darkglass. Age twenty-one. Birth date June 2. Siblings Selena Ayumi Darkglass and Silver Ayane Darkglass," the woman droned in a lackluster voice that would make anyone want to tune out. Sebastian, however, was excited and glad at the same time that he'd finally found one of his younger sisters. It also made him sad that the reason why they were separated in the first place was his doing. "Who's Silver," his sister's voice broke through his thoughts. He told her all about Silver and what happened that night as they walked from the police station to Selena's house.

Another night spent alone in the vast mansion was all that waited for Silver that night, she thought. It was only the after noon and she was already thinking about sleep. She was reading Shakespeare when the thought of going outside the mansion occurred to her. It was completely random in it's nature, yet something told her to follow through with the thought. And, as if by impulse, she was outside yet again. She walked through the front yard that was poorly kept since she'd stop paying the landscapers to cut the grass, which reached up to her knees and brushed against her hands as they swayed beside her. She walked around the town aimlessly and ended up in a small neighborhood where most people were outside. A few said good morning to her and she attempted to utter a hello but her mouth was as dry as her frame was fragile. She only ordered small amounts of food each week so as not to spend too much of the money that was saved. It began to grow dark and everyone had gone inside. Silver kept walking because she didn't know her way back to the mansion from here, or from anywhere else. Finally, she gave up trying and knocked on the door of a house whose lights were still on. They had a police car in the driveway and she hoped they could help her.

A knock came at the door and her father sounded an "I'll get it" as he arose from his chair. He opened the door and from where Selena was sitting she saw part of a girl, about her age with dark purple hair and violet eyes. Her Gothic looking corset dress was purple as well and hung from her skinny shoulders.


End file.
